endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bicolor Parrotfish
, |type = Coral-Reef Life |length = 3ft (91cm) |appearance = A colorful parrotfish with a primarily cyan/green body and vivid pink details. Young parrotfish are white with an orange band bordered in black along their head. |location = Everywhere in the Manoa Lai Sea |location2 = * Private Reef * Ciceros Strait * Valka Castle * Zahhab Region |time = * Day and night * Night only (young) |forms = Adult and young }}The Bicolor Parrotfish (Bolbometopon bicolor) is a large, common species of coral reef fish found in both and . In-Game Description "These fish have narrow, spindle-shaped bodies with round heads. They are mostly blue, with hints of peach on the edges of the fins. They can be seen year-round in the Lagoon. Males, females, and fry all differ in color. Fry are white with an orange stripe on their heads, while females are yellow with black around the edges of their scales. These fish have beak-like mouths and unusual teeth that they use to pluck at algae-covered coral and grind it up for food. The ground-up coral can then be excreted from the body. The majority of white sand found around coral is thought to be excreted by this fish." "This fish's teeth come together in a shape that resembles a parrot's beak. Though adult fish have very striking faces, it is the adorable young fish that are most popular with divers." Surprising Connection "Parrotfish feed on algae which cling to coral, nibbling the entire coral off using their strong teeth. '' ''Then, using the teeth at the rear of their mouth to grind, they eat only the algae and excrete the fine white powder that remains after grinding up the coral. The excreted coral gradually builds up and, over many years, the area surrounding the coral reef becomes covered with pure white sand." Location Bicolor Parrotfish can be found almost everywhere in Manoa Lai, but they are particularly common in the Lagoon and Coral Forest areas. The adult form of this fish is common, scattered throughout Ciceros Strait - including within Valka Castle - and the Zahhab Region. It can also be attracted to the Private Reef by placing the Fire Coral on the rocky area. Young Bicolor Parrotfish can only be found under a single glow spot on the border of B-4/B-5 in Zahhab Region at night. Behavior While they can be found commonly in certain areas, they aren't usually found in "schools" - rather, they seem to prefer large, widely-spaced groups. Unless they're in pursuit of food (which unlocks its trivia information in the second game), they swim rather slowly. Notes * All of the adult instances of this species in either game have the colouration of an adult male. Adult females are brown-and-cream, a much duller color palette than is seen on any specimen in-game. The juveniles, however, are colored accurately. * Placing one Fire Coral in the Private Reef will result in the attraction of one Bicolor Parrotfish. This pattern will continue until twenty Fire Corals have been placed, which will result in a group of five being attracted. Real-Life Information * Bicolor Parrotfish are sequential hermaphrodites (as are many of their relatives). This means that they change sexes as part of their natural life cycle. These fish in particular start out as female - known as the initial phase - and turn into males eventually - known as the terminal phase. Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Fish Category:Parrotfish Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Valka Castle Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Night-only creatures Category:Adult/Young Creatures Category:Creatures Found Under Glows